What He Loved
by GoldenSunLover17
Summary: Peirs and Felix have been together for two years and are doing just fine. But what happens when Felix is caught with another man. Will Peirs give him the time to explain? One-shot. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I _DO NOT _own Golden Sun. If I did then the story would never have ended.

Enjoy! This is my first mini story. Just some pointless fun. It is kind of graphic, but if you have searched this sight as much as I have then you know it could be worse.

**Warning****:** This story is not for children!! It contains graphic language and sexual content. You have been warned.

**What He Loved**

Two years. Peirs and Felix had been together for two years. Two years of the bliss. Every time Peirs thought of this, his heart would swell with happiness. Those two years had seemed like paradise for Peirs.

He had never imagined that when he had confessed his feelings to Felix that Felix would have accepted him fully. Peirs had been very surprised at how willing Felix had been with everything. No matter what Peirs ever suggested, Felix was willing to agree (except when Peirs had jokingly suggested that Felix should cut his hair).

Overall, their relationship was a very pleasant one. They had their ups and downs like any other couple but they never let it get to far. They both loved each other so much that they would never dare do anything to jeopardize what they had.

Until…….

Peirs was making his way home from a hard day working on the docks. _Honestly sometimes, I wonder if they know the front of a boat from the back of one._ He mentally sighed, he was so tired. He wanted very badly to just go home and go to sleep.

As he made his way through town, he looked ahead of him and saw a long untidy mop of brown hair moving in front of him. Peirs smiled, Felix. He felt the strongest urge to push through the crowd, grab Felix, and kiss him deeply. _Oh, what the hell, _he decided. Peirs started to walk faster when he saw Felix veer off into a small shop that Peirs had never noticed before. Feeling slightly curious, he fallowed him inside.

The shop was a modest enough place with a little bit of almost everything. He looked at a few things before he started searching for Felix. He was just wondering if Felix had already slipped back out side when he heard soft sounds coming from the corner. He peered around the corner and felt as though the breath had been knocked out of him.

Felix was pressed tightly in the corner by a young man who was at that very moment moving his hand over Felix's stomach and starting to go even lower. They were so close together that Peirs could not see air between them, but he could defiantly hear the slurping sounds they were making as the young man shoved his tongue violently down Felix's throat.

Peirs just stared feeling the pain and anger start to well up inside him. He darted forward and pulled the man off of Felix. Felix looked at him with a slightly dazed look. Something in the back of his mind told him that there was something weird about the way his eyes were glazed over, but his anger just pushed that voice away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Peirs screamed, and Felix showed no sign of understanding what Peirs was talking about.

"What do you mean Peirs?" Felix mumbled slightly his words slurring slightly. The small voice in Peirs's mind spoke again saying that there was defiantly something wrong with him, but again he ignored it. Peirs drew his arm back and punched Felix in the face as hard as he could knocking him out. As he hit him he screamed,

"YOU FUCKING CHEAT!" Felix hit the wall hard and slid down it not moving, and Peirs was pleased to see a trickle of blood coming from a cut on Felix's lip. With that he turned on his heel and left.

………………………………...

Felix's & Peirs's home

When Peirs got home he was still seething. _How could that fucking bastard do this to me?! _Peirs paced around and around the living room trying to calm down, but he could not. His mind refused to let him forget what he had seen. Felix kissing some…some nobody! How could Felix do that?! How could he do that when he had told Peirs time and time again that he loved him, and that he wanted no one else. Peirs felt hurt and betrayed.

Suddenly, Peirs heard the front door open and saw Felix walk in tentatively. Peirs stormed over to him angrily and started screaming,

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Felix flinched as Peirs shouted at him. He could feel tears coming on as he fought to make himself heard.

"I'm aloud to come here if I want, ok? This is my house to." Peirs screamed even louder,

"Your house too?! Yeah right! You still want to live here after what you did?!"

"It wasn't my fault Peirs!" Felix yelled trying to stop his tears from falling. Peirs just keep on ranting.

"NOT YOUR FAULT?? I FIND YOU SUCKING FACE WITH SOME STRANGER WITH HIS TOUNGE DOWN YOUR THROAT, AND HIS HAND PRACTICLLY DOWN YOUR PANTS AND YOU SAY-" Felix cut him off,

"I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF-" Peirs pushed Felix backwards into the wall and started screaming as loud as he could.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR BULLSHIT! YOU FUCKING WHORE!! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING OTHER PEOPLE BEHIND MY BACK YOU FUCKING BASTARD?! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!" At this point Felix was sobbing, and Peirs silenced for a moment watching his tears fall. Felix looked at him with red eyes and choke out,

"I-I d-did-didn't wa-want t-to. H-he……" Felix's voice died in his throat as he ran upstairs, slamming his door behind him. Peirs snorted angrily and sat down in the living room listening to the distance sounds of Felix sobbing loudly in their room.

An hour passed before the sounds of Felix's sobs died out. Peirs was still sitting in the same chair staring out the window when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door and Ivan came shooting in as though he was on fire.

"Peirs!!" He half shouted. Peirs looked at him curiously.

"What's going on?"

"It's Felix! He was-"

"Yeah I know already Ivan." Ivan looked surprised.

"You already know about that guy trying to take advantage of him?" Peirs's eyes widened. The little voice in the back of his head was saying something alone the lines of; 'I told you something was wrong!' Peirs felt a little shaky as he asked the next question.

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy that runs the small shop in town came to talk to Felix this morning saying that he had something at his store he might be interested in. So Felix went there and the guy force fed him this weird fast-acting stuff. It made Felix get all weak and woozy. Then the guy tried to-"

"Oh my god, I-I should have listened to him." Peirs whispered horrified. Ivan stared at him. "I…I caught him and that man and I….I accused Felix of cheating…Oh my god!!" Peirs turned on his heel and ran upstairs yelling at himself and yelling for Ivan to leave as well as thanking him for what he had told him.

Peirs ran upstairs as fast as he could. He could not believe how stupid he was! How could he believe that Felix would do something like that to him? He should have given Felix a chance and let him explain, but no he had to blow up and say things that he never dreamed he would say to his precious earth adept.

Peirs opened the bedroom door slowly and peeked inside, and felt his heart clench painfully. Felix was laying silently on the bed not moving. He was staring at him with sad, red, and swollen eyes. Peirs moved to touch him and Felix flinched. Peirs put his hand gently on Felix's head and climbed on the bed next to him. Felix was eyeing him warily as he sat up and moved closer to him nervously laying his head on Peirs's shoulder. Peirs hugged him gently and whispered,

"I'm sorry." Felix looked up at him. "I shouldn't have said those things. I know you didn't do anything wrong." Felix smiled with relief and flung his arms around Peirs's neck kissing him softly. Peirs put his hand on the back of Felix's neck and deepened the kiss.

"I was so afraid that you were going to leave me." Felix murmured quietly. Hearing this Peirs tightened his grip on Felix, and gently stroked his face. A small whimper of pain reminded him of the cut and bruise that Peirs had given Felix. Peirs felt so guilty.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Please forgive me." Felix smiled

"Of course I forgive you Peirs." Still smiling he leaned over and kissed Peirs again.

When they broke for air again Felix pushed Peirs down onto the bed and started kiss along his jaw line up to his ear. Peirs groaned as Felix started sucking on his earlobe. He felt nervous, they had never really gotten to third base yet, but boy he was tempted to go there now.

After Felix had finished sucking Peirs's ear, he moved down towards his neck. He suckled the skin gently listening to Peirs moan and pant.

Peirs was thoroughly enjoying himself as Felix sucked and bit his throat, moving lower slowly. When Felix started to take off Peirs's shirt, he was more then happy to assist him. He loved how Felix started to lick his bare chest stopping only to suck on his nipples. He prayed that Felix would continue, and was delighted when he did.

Felix continued to suck on Peirs's nipples until he was satisfied, and moved further down toward Peirs's well toned tanned abs. Felix looked at them admiringly and kissed them slowly. Peirs shuddered. Felix opened his mouth and trailed his tongue over Peirs's abs slowly, pausing here and there to bite him, and loving the way Peirs's body jerked when he did so.

Felix continued this action until he reached the hem of Peirs's pants. There he stopped and looked up at Peirs meaningfully.

"Peirs." Peirs looked at him.

"What?" Felix fidgeted slightly looking embarrassed.

"Peirs, if I wanted to um…well…go further. What would you say?" Peirs felt white hot desire burning in his groin as he heard Felix's slow tentative question. He wanted to just rip Felix's cloths off and ravish him right there. He smiled and sat up.

"I would say that I'd be more then happy to." Felix smiled at his response.

"Really?"

"Of course, besides I can't wait any longer." With that Peirs pushed Felix back on the bed and started to rock his hips against Felix's roughly. Felix moaned and gasped as he felt his shirt and pants being removed. He looked up and gasped again. Peirs had removed his pants and his very large member was very erect. Felix blushed when he saw Peirs staring at his naked body.

"Stop staring Peirs. I'm getting nervous." Peirs looked at him and smiled and kissed him softly, lovingly.

"I can't help but stare, you are so beautiful." Felix blushed even darker as Peirs started rubbing their naked members against each other. Felix squirmed as he felt the heat and wetness.

Peirs put three fingers by Felix's mouth and said,

"Suck" Felix nodded and took them into his mouth and coated them with saliva. When he had finished Peirs brought his hand down toward Felix's hole and pushed one finger in. Felix gasped at the sudden intrusion, but relaxed. Peirs watched him closely.

"Does it hurt?" Felix shook his head.

"No, it's just uncomfortable." Peirs smiled.

"It will get better soon I promise. I just need to prepare you." Felix nodded and braced himself as Peirs added a second finger causing Felix to grit his teeth. It hurt, but not severely. Again he started to relax as Peirs started to scissor his fingers and push deeper into him. When he added the third finger however, Felix gripped the sheets tightly as a stinging pain shot through him. He did his best to relax, but Peirs could still feel the stiffness in his muscles.

Getting an idea Peirs reached down, grabbed Felix's stiff member, and stroked it. Felix's eyes widened and his hips jerked upwards instinctively. Peirs continued to stroke until all the tenseness was gone, and he could once again push his fingers further in.

Picking up where he had left off, Peirs started thrusting his fingers deeper into Felix. While Felix writhed under him moaning and twitching.

When Peirs felt that he was stretched enough he removed his fingers, smirking at the disappointed sigh he received from his lover.

He slowly positioned himself at Felix's entrance and pushed in groaning at the tight heat and wetness he felt. Once he was fully inside his partner he stopped. Giving Felix time to adjust to his size inside him.

Felix started to fidget impatiently and Peirs took that as a sign to move. He pulled almost all the way out of Felix, then thrust back into him earning a loud groan of pleasure from Felix. He continued to thrust into him until They were both moaning and panting.

"Oh god Peirs! Please HARDER, FASTER!" Felix moaned, and Peirs was only to happy to comply. He began slamming into Felix continually gaining speed. He looked down and saw Felix's throbbing aching member, and roughly stroked it.

Felix was practically screaming with pleasure as Peirs's continued to dominate him. Suddenly, Peirs hit him very deeply and Felix saw stars. At the same time he felt his muscles tighten painfully as he came. Spraying his hot white essence over Peirs and himself.

At the same time Peirs felt Felix's body contract, squeezing his member until he came as well. He emptied himself deeply into his lover. Then collapsed on top of him.

They stayed there for several hours before either of them moved.

They sat up together and smiled at each other. Then as they both got up to clean themselves up They both said,

"I love you." They walked out of the room together holding hands, with their hearts pratically singing for joy.

...

Please Review! XD


End file.
